Baby It's Cold Outside
by read-all-about-itgoil
Summary: Oh no! Here we go again..."I really can't stay" "But baby it's cold outside" "I've got to go away" "But baby it's cold outside" (Please review)


_Baby It's Cold Outside_

(This is my first fanfic I've written! I was so excited to finally be able to post it. If you guys could PLEASE review this story I would be extremely grateful! On that note…I do not own Spot Conlon from "_Newsies_" nor do I own the song "_Baby it's Cold Outside_" Enjoy!)

No way! I can't believe I've gotten myself into this again! Spot always does this! Every time I have to leave he comes up with some lame-ass excuse for why I shouldn't. I always tell myself that I'm not going to give in to his stupid immature games…yeah right! Sure I tell myself that, but it never turns out that way.

It's snowing outside, and as each minute goes by the snow is getting deeper and deeper. If I'm going to make it home on time I've got to get going, but of course that's not gonna happen because here I am again with Spot, and of course going along with his stupid games. Smiling I say "Spot, I really can't stay!"

He has a huge grin on his face as he stares into my eyes with those gorgeous sapphire beauties of his. He knows full well what kind of power he has over me, but he surprises me with his lamest excuse yet. "But baby its cold outside."

I stand up and fold my arms in front of my chest. "I've got to go away!"

"But baby its cold outside."

I give him a small laugh and begin to grab my coat. "Although this evening has been…"

He interrupts me by placing a finger over my lips. Yet again staring into my eyes he says "I'm so lucky that you dropped in." He leans forward to kiss me, but I playfully dodge him.

"This evening has been very nice Spot."

I start to attempt to put my gloves on when he quickly takes my hands in his. "Brr…I'll hold your hands. They feel just like ice" he says.

All I am doing is wasting time, and all I can think of is how worried my mother must be. Spot pipes in "Beautiful please what's your hurry?" Then the fear from the thought of my father enraged and pacing the front door sweeps over me. He starts up again. "Hey, how about that warm fire? Listen to it roar."

That's it! No more games. I'm actually going to listen to my family this time. I grab the rest of my belongings and scurry towards the door. Spot of course comes after me. He grabs my hand before I can reach the doorknob, and pulls me towards him. His facial expressions are serious now. "Gorgeous please don't hurry away!"

Urgh! Those eyes! I can't help it! I have to give in for just a few more minutes. Having no will power whatsoever, I'm able to say "W…well…maybe just a half a drink more." He smiles at me and walks into the kitchen.

I still have on my coat and hat as I sit on the couch. Spot comes back into the room with two glasses of some kind of alcohol. I think besides water, that's all Spot ever has to drink. He is mysteriously smiling at me as he hand me a glass. "Drink up gorgeous!" He winks at me and sits down on a nearby chair.

"You know Spot, your neighbors might think…" I start, but after I take my first sip of the drink, it feels as though there are waves crashing all inside my body. My head begins to spin, but the dizziness finally goes away after a few moments. "What's in this drink!?" I ask startled. He just gives me a small laugh, and comes over to sit on the couch right next to me. He is sitting so close in fact that I can feel his hot breath on my neck. I turn to him and look back into those eyes that I have forever gotten lost in. "I really wish I knew how to break this spell you've cast on me Spot" I say quietly.

He slowly slides his hand up the back of my neck, to my head. He grabs my hat and whispers into my ear "Don't cover up your hair with that hat. It looks too swell to be hidden."

My head begins rushing again. Rushing with the mix of Spot and the drink. I know I should be saying no to all of this, and head home, but something is stopping me. I could always tell mother and father that I simply tried to say no and be home on time but...oh no. That wouldn't work.

"I…I really can't stay Spot" I weakly say.

"Aw but baby its cold outside." Spot wraps his arms around me and pulls me into another kiss. "_Well…here we go again"_ I'm thinking. Well I'm not really thinking. I'm too intoxicated by the kiss and the drink.

I soon come to my senses again as I push Spot away from me. I begin walking to the door as I call out "I simply must go!" I'm not quick enough though.

Spot jumps in front of me and leans against the door. "But baby its cold outside." Now I'm angry. Why can't he just leave well enough alone? It's not like I'm going away for ever!

"The answer is no Spot!"

"But baby its cold outside." He holds up my hat with one finger. I snatch it away and start to unlock the door.

"Your welcome has been nice and warm but…"

Spot grabs my arm and pulls me towards the window. He stands behind me and places his hands on my shoulders. "Look out the window at that storm" he says seductively into my ear.

All of Brooklyn is covered in a new blanket of snow. So beautiful and completely untouched. I'm so taken by the beauty of it all that I completely forget that Spot is standing behind me when I whip around to leave. Oh no! I looked at his eyes! "Y…you know Spot. My sister will be very suspicious" I stammer.

He puts a hand on my cheek as he quietly says "God your lips look delicious."

Oh God! I begin to slowly back up towards a wall. "A…and my brother will be there at the door with my father."

He is too oblivious to anything I'm saying. "They're just like waves on a tropical shore."

I'm still backing up against the wall. His face is mere inches away from mine. He finally closes the space between us by pushing me against the wall and pulling me into a strong kiss. His lips find their way from my jaw to my neck. I hear him mumble "God your lips are delicious!"

I'm almost ready to just say "screw it" and stay the night here with Spot. I pull his head up from my neck. I need to see those eyes again. I need to be lost in them. They're just like midnight skies with flecks of stars hidden away in them. Now it's my turn. I begin kissing his neck, and he's firmly pushing me more into the wall. "Spot…you're just so damn hard to ignore!"

We take turns back and forth swapping kisses. Reality hits me like a brick again. "I've got to go home" I say quickly.

Spot is still kissing me. I push him away attempting to get out the door for the third time tonight. "But baby you'll freeze out there!" he says.

I look at my reflection in Spot's mirror. Good God! If my family didn't suspect anything before they certainly will now! I look at the matted nest on top of my head that some people would call hair. Desperate I ask "Spot! Can you please lend me your comb?" He walks over to his dresser and pulls out a simple plastic comb. I take it gratefully, but realize that I'm not going to be able to do much.

Spot walks up to me and easily runs his hand through my hair. "I think you look beautiful" he says sweetly. He continues to run his hands through my hair as he says "Please baby! It's up to your knees out there."

"Which is exactly why I must go!" I say. "The snow just keeps getting deeper and you've been absolutely wonderful tonight, but don't you see I can't stay?!"

Spot looks hurt know. Like I have ripped out his heart with my cold bare hands. His gorgeous midnight blue eyes are now turning into a sad and cold icy blue. He takes one of my hands and kisses it gently. "How can you do this to me?" he cries. "I love you so much! In rain, snow, sleet, hail…winter, summer, fall, or spring." He pauses for a moment, and I just stare in awe at the sight of his eyes redeeming their natural gorgeous color again. "Plus" he smirks. "Think of my life long sorrow if you caught pneumonia and died in that storm, just because I let you go out in it."

I laugh and swing my arms around his neck and kiss him. I'm sure I will regret this in the morning, but all of a sudden I don't care anymore. I don't care what anybody else thinks. I break the kiss between us and playfully say "You know…a lot of people are gonna talk tomorrow."

He smiles and simply says "Let em talk."

The snow is falling faster now. Spot and I walk over to the window and just watch it fall. Spot begins nipping at my ears and my neck. "Baby its cold outside" he says. I laugh. "Yes Spot. I know."

His hands move from my shoulders to my hips. I bring my arm up around his neck behind me. He breaks the silence with "And ya know, people who are cold need a way to keep warm." I turn my head around and look up at him. His expression is one that seems to be seeking an approval from me. I just raised one eyebrow and smile. I guess that is enough of an approval for him because he lifts me up in his arms and carries me to his bedroom. Laughing he closes the door behind him with his foot and says "Don't wanna let the cold in."


End file.
